Super Why and the Big Wide World
Josiah Olson's TV-Spoof of "Peep and the Big Wide World". Cast * Peep - Super Why (Super Why!) * Chirp - Wonder Red (Super Why!) * Quack - Dash (PBS Kids) * Beaver Boy - Alpha Pig (Super Why!) * Newton - Woofster (Super Why!) * Squeak - Rosita (Sesame Street) * Tom - Elmo (Sesame Street) * Hoot - Jay Jay (Jay Jay the Jet Plane) * Racoon - Matt (Cyberchase) * Narrator - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) Gallery SW (Super Why!).png|Super Why as Peep Wonder Red.png|Wonder Red as Chirp Dash (PBS Kids).jpeg|Dash as Quack Alpha Pig.png|Alpha Pig as Beaver Boy Woofster.png|Woofster as Newton Rosita in Sesame Street.jpeg|Rosita as Squeak Elmo sesame street.png|Elmo as Tom 8760F504-109F-415C-9259-7AD004FD9B3E.jpeg|Jay Jay as Hoot Matt in Cyberchase.jpg|Matt as Racoon S1e5 wendy leaning on atm.png|Wendy Corduroy as Narrator Stories Volume One # Spring Thing / Springy Thingy # A Duck's Tale / Dash's Tracks # Dash and the Very Big Rock / Shadow Play # Current Events / Dash Loses His Hat # Night Light / Sounds Like # The Windy Day / Super Why Feet # Woofster's Big Adventure / Super Why Crosses the Road # Stormy Weather / Super Why in Rabbitland # Dash's Stuck Stick / Super Why's Can # Under Duck / All Fall Down # The Perils of Super Why and Wonder Red / Hoop Tricks # Save It For Later / The Red Ballmoon # Wonder Red Builds a Nest / Stuck Duck Volume Two # The Real Decoy / Super Why's Lost Leaf # Birds of a Feather / The Incredible Shrinking Duck # Go West Young Super Why / A Delicate Balance # The Fish Museum / Super Why's Night Out # There's No Place Like Home / Flipping Woofster # Wonder Red's Flight Program / Mirror Mirror in the Dump # Bridge the Gap / Meeting Half Way # Super Why Plants a Seed / The Root Problem # Hide and Go Super Why / A Super Why of a Different Color # That's a Cat / Faster than a Duck # Dash Hatches an Egg / The Whatchamacallit # Wandering Beaver / Super Why's New Friend # The Trip to Green Island / Give Me a Call Volume Three # Finders Keepers / Dash Quiets the Universe # Super Why's Moon Mission / The Many Moons of Dash the Duck # The Mystery of the Thing That Went and Came Back / Super Why's Color Quest # Reflection Affection / Super Why Deep in the Big Muddy # Wonder Red Sorts it Out: Sort Of / Hear Here! # Snow Daze / Flower Shower # Who Stole the Big Wide World? / M U D Spells Trouble # Finding Time / Smaller than a Super Why # Dash Dash / One Duck Too Many # Count Them Out / Super Why Prints # Stick with Me / Tree Feller # A Daring Duck / The Trouble With Bubbles # The Tooth, the Whole Tooth, and Nothing but the Tooth / The Winter of Dash's Discontent Volume Four # Nosing Around / The Last Straw # The Disappearing Drink / Door Tour # In a Bind / Star Light, Star Bright # Bedtime Story / The Deep Duck Woods # I Spy a Spider / Robin in the Bat Cave # Marble Mover / Fair Shares # The Feats of Super Why / Dash Goes Nuts # Big Bird / Wonder Red Flies the Coop # The Lurmies are Coming / Dash's Square Deal # Bringing Spring / Dash's Pond Party # You Can Count on Bunnies / Falling Feathers # Trading Places / The House of Sand and Frog # Magic Duck Dancing / Wonder Red Wonder Red Tweet Tweet Wonder Red Volume Five # Soap Opera / Diva Duck # Dash and the Amazing Sandy Magic / Duckball # Things That Go Super Why in the Night / Mud Muddle Movies 2005 * Super Why and the Big Wide World: Dry Duck 2007 * Super Why and the Big Wide World II: The Sounds of Silence 2010 * Super Why and the Big Wide World III: An Inconvenient Tooth 2011 # Super Why and the Big Wide World IV: Two's a Crowd # Super Why and the Big Wide World V: The Road Not Taken Category:Peep and the Big Wide World TV Spoofs Category:Josiah Olson